The Woman with a Whip
by gold.lie.promises
Summary: *Inspired by Ariana Grande's song 'Best Mistake'* Aveline and Connor get lost in the forest after a day of hunt. Some events there bring back memories and feelings they thought would vanish when they left each other. Will they remain quiet or will they spoke their heart out to each other?
1. Humans vs Animals

**A/N: Hey folks, long time since I haven't post… sorry about that, but I'm currently working on a AC story and it's taking most of my time and I only have ideas for that. But yeah, my mom bought Ariana Grande's cd and when I heard the song 'Best Mistake' I got inspired and this is the result. It'****s going to be short (2 or 3 chapters) and the rating may change since I'm not so sure on how to make things go. So hope you'll enjoy! (:**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed nor the characters, all that belongs to Ubisoft thank you****

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Humans vs Animals<p>

It's nighttime, the sky dark from no moon and only stars to light up, the forest mysterious and dangerous, the cool air of fall blowing leaves off the branches. Connor and I are no longer looking for games, our stomachs full and our minds tired and desperately in need to find shelter. Lost in the timber… no one would believe us, but it actually happened. Our steps are slow, our lids fighting to stay open, our weapons too heavy to be carried and slowing us even more.

Connor sits by the trunk of a tree and sighs. I look down at him and shake my head, a hand hold out for him to take it. "We can't stop now and not here," I say but he shakes his head and closes his eyes.

I sigh and sit by his side, my head resting on his shoulder as I do. We stay like that for a moment, trying to gather some inexistent energy. I close my eyes and pause my brain to enjoy the little time we have together.

—

Earlier this year, Connor and I unexpectedly catch up in New Orleans: I had an assassination contract requiring me to go to Boston, contract that would've been generously rewarded. When I got to the port the Aquila was there as well as its crew and captain. Connor told me he would take me to Boston if I helped him in a naval fight in the Gulf of Saint Lawrence. I accepted and the next morning we left.

Since we spent a long while together, we somehow got closer but nothing ever happened. Some sailors had doubts but never heard anything from us. Rumors were shared but no one dared to ask or to say anything when I was around, most of the sailors afraid of me because of my powerful personality.

The naval fight won, it was time for my contract to be done it did with success. Finally, we never made it back to New Orleans and instead stayed in the colonies to serve justice.

And that's how we managed to get lost.

—

"You're right… we have to go." His voice's low and rough as if he's awaken from hours of sleep.

I breathe and force my eyes to open and my head to leave the heat of Connor's shoulder. He stands and helps me up, almost stumbling as I get on my feet from the strength with which he's taken me off the ground. For a second I find myself dangerously close to him and somehow I don't even mind, no uneasiness nor urge to step back. I know he's feel the same about our closeness, but he doesn't response to it the way I do and instead make his way in the darkness surrounding us already.

After minutes of him walking ahead and me following in complete silence he turns with his index on his lips for me to keep quiet. He moves to his left to hide behind a rock and I do the same. He points at a shadow moving away in the distance with this agile approach I can't confound: a wolf.

He aims his bow with an arrow, pulls on the rope and follows the shadow before letting the arrow fly off. Although Connor's a redoubtable archer, his bowman skills are reduced by half in the dark and he misses his target. He curses under his breath but it's too late, the prey and its friends are coming for us.

Connor armed with a knife and a tomahawk, me with a whip and a hidden blade, we stand back-to-back as the herd's circling us.

"Two… four… six… seven, eight," he counts.

"We split up?" I suggest and he grunts in approval.

I raise my whip and break the silence of the forest with it, scaring the wolves with the sound and causing them to back off a bit. Still on their guards, they show their teeth and when I turn around, Connor's running to a tree. Then the first game jumps at me but my blade kills it before it reaches me. A second tries to pierce my defense and fails as well. And the whip's heard again, Connor shooting arrows all over me and killing the ones remaining.

When it's over and rain begins to pour down, he jumps off the tree and we pursue our way toward shelter. The ground here's leading us somewhere higher and there we hope to find something good enough to spend the night. I don't mind how big that shelter will be, although a part of me hopes it to be small enough for us to be forced to sleep near each other.

Every time I'm near him, his heat kills me more and more, my body in need to be closer in every possible way. Now being lost here with him, being the only humans in most likely quite a distance, makes my urge doubling if not more. But I must contain myself and wait for danger to be totally avoided.

Speaking of danger, branches and dead leaves crack behind us and when we turn we're face-to-face with a bear. Connor steps before me, his tomahawk brandished high.

"The whip attracted it here," I hear him say as he passes by me. He turns and holds my arms, an inch of panic perceptible in his voice. "You stay behind me, okay?"

I nod.

He steps forward, in position, ready to defend us. The bear runs to him and Connor dodges, but then it looks at me and seems to forget about him. My heart begins to pound, so fast I'm sure it skips a beat or two. The first reflex I have is to grab my whip and to raise it. Behind I see Connor nodding and I swing it in the air as he approaches from it. The bear also takes a few steps toward me as if the whip doesn't have any effect on it anymore. I step back and it gets on its hind legs so I cover my face with my arm and its claws tears my flesh as its front legs collide with the ground near me.

Connor shouts as he urges on the bear and shoves his hidden blade deep into its skull. When I look up I see him kneeling and panting, the blade still engaged, his hand bloody and his hair wet from the rain. Then I examine my wounded forearm and the ripped bloody fabric of my tunic. For now, I can't feel the pain because the adrenaline hasn't come down yet.

"Hey," I say as I kneel next to him. "It's okay." I place my hand on his cheek and turn his head so he's looking at me. "It's okay, Connor."

He closes his eyes and his hand reaches mine and he presses his palm against it, his heat submerging it and coming up my arm. I lean my forehead against his to make him relax and soon he breathes normally.

"You're injured…" he whispers.

"Yes, but they're no major wounds. It'll heal quickly," I reassure him. "Finding a shelter's what really matters for now." He nods and we stand up.


	2. Best Mistake

**A/N: And this is the second and last chapter of this love story between Aveline and Connor. Hope you enjoy it and you probably noticed that the rating changed (T to M) for some reasons some might have anticipated.. well here it is. Have fun reading it and pleaseeeee give reviews, I need to know if you liked it, what to change, if there are any spelling mistakes, stuff n thangs... (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 — Best Mistake<p>

"This should make it," he says as he sits by the fire with me inside the cave.

While Connor skewers the meat on a branch he places on a makeshift support upon the fire to cook it, I'm trying to clean my wounds with water and medicinal leaves I've find nearby. Unlike him, I'm not so good using my left hand and I have to require his aid to wrap my arm with a piece of fabric. Now I have to admit that the position we're in makes me a bit uncomfortable: our clothes being wet from the rain, we took off a few pieces to let them dry, leaving me in my pants and the corset I wear under my uniform and him in his trousers.

When he's done, our eyes meet and I'm surprised to see that this time he doesn't back off or tries to avoid my gaze, but maintains it instead. For a second his eyes leave mine to look down at my lips and I know precisely what's coming ahead and I want it to happen.

Our faces get closer and closer, our foreheads touch, his skin damp against mine. The tip of our noses brush and I close my eyes, waiting for him to be ready. It doesn't take long before our mouths collide and a shiver flies across my whole body when I feel the softness of his lips on mine. How long did I wait for that? How long did he? … _Did he_?

I can't tell if that's an answer to my question or if he simply wants to lay me down on the fur I'm sitting on, our lips still connected, and brings his large hands to my hips, his body hovering over mine. He breaks the kiss and looks me straight in the eye, his voice tender but serious:

"If you knew how many times I dreamt about this…"

I crack a smile at his words. "I did too," I can only whisper. I bring my hand to his cheek and he shuts his eyes when my palm touches him. Somehow I feel pain in his traits but can't manage to figure out why. "What is it?"

Connor sighs and breathes fast. "I…" he begins but can't choose the words.

For a moment, we remain silent. I don't want to disturb him in whatever he's going through and speaking will only annoy him more than anything. And I know he'll speak if I wait. I've always had to wait with him, with time it's become a habit.

"I…" He sighs again. "I thought I'd lose you…"

"It's okay, Connor. I'm fine."

"Not only that… I thought we'd never get to see each other again _ever_. It's killing me."

"Connor," I say on a firmer tone to force him to look at me. I inspect his eyes for any signs of happiness. "It's okay, I'm here now, with you. It'll all be okay, I won't leave you anymore."

"What I felt for you…"

"I felt it too."

The rage in his voice makes me panic and suddenly I feel as if I were trapped under him, that he'd get mad and I don't like that. Still I have to stay firm enough to keep control but not too much to enrage him even more. I frown and close my eyes, waiting for him to calm down by his own since I'm nearly powerless. I can feel his wrists trembling against my waist, his heart racing inside his chest, his breath going back and forth as he slowly relaxes. "I'm sorry," he finally says.

I opened my eyes and now I see guilt and desire in his orbs. "It's okay, don't worry."

Connor smiles and approaches his face from mine once more, pauses for just a second and then kisses me again. This time with passion and lust as he slips his tongue inside my mouth and moves a hand up to my chest. His long fingers try to cup my breast but the corset maintains it all together. He breaks the kiss and sits me on his lap so he can work on unlacing it. When he's done, he passes it over my head and throws it away.

As soon as he takes a first glimpse of my naked breasts, I feel a bulge growing in his pants that presses against my sweet spot, making me chuckle and internally moan at the feel of it. He raises his large hands and cup them, plays with the tip and soon leans forward so he can chew on them. My breathing gets faster and uneven, my nails dig into the flesh of his shoulders, my skin's damp, moans escape my lips since I'm no longer welling to keep them inside. There's a fire burning in my nipples that spreads all over my body that only makes me want him all, my lacy panties getting dangerously wet.

"Pl– please C– Connor," I beg. He stops and looks up at me, his mouth still on my chest. "Please come inside me."

He simply smiles and pecks my lips before standing up to take off his trousers, his erected member well in sight, and kneels to take off mine as well as my wet panties. Then he spreads my legs and lays atop of me so he can get some more control on the upcoming task. Connor leans forward to kiss me as he slips inside me and I bite his bottom lip when I feel the friction of our two body colliding.

He stops everything with a frown, he backs his head and presses a finger against his lip. A red liquid stains it and he chuckles. "You're one special lady, Aveline."

"_C'est un souvenir_ so you'll never forget about this day," I wink.

"Wasn't planning to anyway," he smiles.

Then he begins to stroke. At first he's slow and unsure, but as we go on he gets more confident and soon enough he's stroking like a beast. Hard, deep and fast. I was already amazed by the size of his member, now I'm amazed of how fast he learns to use it… and how well he does!

For a good while, we moan and grunt and are pleasure by Connor's first attempt at making love to someone. My nails scrape at his flesh, trying to hold myself steady so it's less compelling for him, although he doesn't seem to be bothered by that at all.

When I'm about to lose it all and I try to warn him he looks down at me and nods, as if he's read it in my eyes, and crashes his lips onto mine to muffle the sound of our cries as we come together.

His arms are too weak to hold him up anymore and he falls onto me. For a minute or two we don't move, panting, our skin wet, our body burning. Then he rolls on the side and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"_Félicitations_ Connor," I smile. "You're no longer a virgin: you're a man now."

"I'd never have made it without a woman like you, though," he remarks.

"You're not wrong!"

The silence falls again inside the cave as we enjoy each others company. But soon enough my stomach's heard and Connor chuckles. "I think we should eat," he suggested.

It takes us all the miseries of the world to get up only to then find a burned pile of branches and ashes across from the fire.

"You left the meat over the fire, huh?" I ask.

"Yup…" he confirms. "Hopefully our snares caught us some food."

"If only you could find them…" I say as I remember just how lost we are at the moment.

"If only I could find them…"

We lie back down on the fur and put another one atop of us for more heat as we accept the fact that we won't eat tonight. Until an idea finds its way up to my brain. "I can still you provide some food if you'd like to."

Connor looks down at me with a smirk. "Of course, I'd love that." He rolls on his side to lay upon me and we go on again with pleasuring each other.

"You're the best mistake I've ever made, _Connor Kenway_."


End file.
